There's No Place Like Home for the Holidays
by BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: "If you guys can't make it, hey, let it go. Just a dumb idea I had." The Christmas season prompts Prompto to do the unthinkable. Noctis and his friends are determined to give their all in supporting him. Fluffy Promptis. COMPLETE! Merry Christmas!
1. Invitation

Author's Notes: This was inspired by several Promptis fics I read on archiveofourown, and a newborn love for Prompto that sprang out of the ground this week, while watching a Let's Play of Final Fantasy XV. The fics I read were all beautiful, gorgeously written, all of them focusing on Prompto's insecurities over his friendship with the Prince Noctis. One of them was 'Burst Mode' by velociraptors.

I know there's no Christmas in Eos, and Noctis is going to be a bit OOC, as I picture him quiet yet open, expressive towards his friends in his own way. _But fanfiction allows one's imagination to be limitless, and since I can't adopt Prompto, I've got to do something that shows I love him._

Thank you for reading. It means a lot to me!

* * *

It was only natural, to thank the one that lightened the load on his shoulders. By no small amount, either.

A nugget of wisdom he reflected on, as the local bus charted him towards home. His eyes, made of somber yet expressive blue, were glazed in the thoughts that flooded his mind-all of them focused on the friend he had just left behind. The baggage that came with his title had been set aside for the day, and with no small amount of reluctance. Academic studies and his father's sermons were wiped off the day's agenda, leaving ample time to focus on what was really important-putting a smile on a certain friend's face. Thanking Prompto for being a much-needed anchor, when everything and everyone else around him constantly threatened to cast him out to sea. Father included.

There was a life beyond the crown, beyond titles and responsibilities piled higher than the towers of Lucis. There were treasures outside of the palace, far away from anything and everything having to do with his lineage, and one small soul reminded him of that. It was because of that flicker of light, that lifeline, he chose to take the public transit. He could've easily summoned Ignis or anyone else to drive him home, but his sugary sweet, adorable caretaker was busy, and why throw away any reminder of sanity? Why dishonor the air his friend shoved into his lungs? Even if it would've been just hitching a ride in the royal car, via Ignis or anyone else, it still would've been an act of treason against someone that saved his life. On an hourly basis.

Noctis would put his father to shame before even thinking of committing such a crime.

The first kisses of snow blanketed the bus that carried him and a dozen others to their destinations. The world he grew up in was kissed with a wintry glow, shining with newborn snow and sprinkling rare magic onto the faces of those around him. Arms safely wrapped around groceries from one of the local markets, he settled a hand on his forehead. It was only natural to thank the one that taught him how to acknowledge the ripples in an otherwise ordinary lake. The way the sun kissed the horizon whenever the clock struck a certain hour. The way certain foods tasted after a long, back-breaking day of memorizing dates and names. It was only natural to thank the one that reminded him to breathe, and with Ignis out of the way on errands, there was more than enough room to come up with the means to show gratitude. He'd arrive back at their apartment soon enough, ingredients for one of Prompto's favorite snacks in hand. Without a certain mentor lecturing him on the evils of burning down the entire kingdom, he'd be able to work his way through a certain recipe. The owner of Prompto's favorite bakery was more than happy to share his secrets for Choco Puffs with the Prince of Lucis. All the prince had to do was keep himself from destroying said recipe, not blow up the kingdom and boom. Ignis would be a happy camper, and Prompto would have one of his most favorite snacks for the Christmas party.

The Christmas party. Ah. Prompto invited all of them to his house a little while back, but his words and the tone in which they were spoken rang in Noctis' ears, as if the invitation had just been given a few seconds ago.

" _Why don't you guys all hang out at my place? Y'know, for a Christmas bash! It'll be great! Come on!"_

Then came what Gladiolus called the 'killer move'. The face no one in Eos would turn away from.

" _Of course, you don't have to. I know you guys are all busy 'n stuff. How about this? I'll put it on in tomorrow night. If you guys show up at my place, great! If you don't, don't worry about it. It'll be cool. We'll all still be the best of buds, right?"_

Right. Because no one in their right mind would even think of refusing to grant Prompto's wish. It was as Gladio always said: 'there's a few things in life you just don't do. Disappointing Puppy Face over there is one of 'em'.'

Especially when he had never invited anyone, not even Noctis, to his house before.

Not once.

Prompto made no big deal out of anything being brought to the party. There were no requests, no requests for any of Chef Ignis' masterpieces. Not even for Meldacio Meat Pie or Ignis' famous rib steak. All he wanted was for the three of them to show up. At his house. A place never before revealed to the rest of the world. Kept hidden, lonely, empty. Noctis sensed a burning drive to keep it that way, but the magic of the fast-approaching Christmas season must've excited Prompto so much, he couldn't possibly keep any part of his world hidden from his friends. Thus, his very first invitation into a world that must've caused him so much hurt. His first invitation into a world he wanted to heal, and believed his friends could heal it. Just by standing in it.

Never one to keep things quiet, especially when it came to doing things for those that tolerated him, Ignis came up with an idea. "It would be unforgivably rude of us to shoulder you with the responsibility of providing nourishment," Noctis' caretaker piped in, forever serene and smooth. Always on the prowl for any excuse to shove his way into the kitchen.

"After all, you'll be the one providing us with festivities for the night. Why don't you allow us to bring refreshments?"

Prompto turned the offer down, repeatedly assuring them that the night would be a blockbuster smash without anyone bringing anything. Which made the three of them all the more determined to bring the best dishes they could think of. Especially since their living, breathing Choco Puff expected none of them to show up. After all, why would they?

" _If you guys can't make it, hey, let it go. Just a dumb idea I had. There won't be any hard feelings."_

Prompto reminded him to breathe right when the sky started to crumble. Reminded him to step away from the throne and look beyond, into a world where simple yet beautiful treasures awaited him.

The least he could do was show up at his Christmas party. With one of his favorite snacks. Prompto was worth it. Worth the trouble, worth the effort, worth every last bit of expense and more.

Buying him something would've been easy, but Noctis was never satisfied with anything 'easy', and Prompto didn't deserve something he could just walk into any shop and buy. While breathing life into him on a daily basis won him rights to a thousand kingdoms, and more, Prompto's first Christmas party-at his HOUSE-deserved something hand-made. Something made with his own efforts. Proof that Choco Puff's efforts in reminding him to breathe, to relax and step back, weren't at all wasted.

He had to bring him his best efforts. Or at least attempt to make something halfway edible, without burning down his apartment.


	2. Cooking with Ignis

Author's Note: _Thank you for reading my first Final Fantasy XV adventure, inspired by a Let's Play of Final Fantasy XV, several Promptis fics on archiveofourown, and a newborn love of the series' most adorable critter, Prompto Argentum._

 _Warning: Noctis is out-of-character here, a little more talkative than he is in the game and definitely more than he is in Brotherhood. If you believe fanfiction should stick strictly to canon, I suggest turning back now, as this adventure won't delight you at all._

 _This pokes at Prompto's backstory, highlighted in his Brotherhood episode. If you haven't seen the episode, read about his background. His childhood. You need to._

 _I haven't seen the episode yet, but I'm afraid to because I'm afraid it'll be really sad._

* * *

No monarch could have ever given him what he discovered, the moment they met.

The moment they locked eyes was the moment he found a world far outside his own, a story in which infinite possibilities beckoned him, pleaded with him to leave the world he was forced into. In the second their eyes remained on each other, time stopped and allowed him to breathe, to believe in something other than titles, rules and regulations.

It was in that second he found vigor, electricity and life, gifts sorely missing from the existence he was forced to carry. The gifts were hidden beneath a white-hot fear of the unknown, but he felt it, sensed the need to grab life by the horns and dive right in. The kind of energy sorely missing from the agenda he had to shoulder. The one responsible for breathing life into Noctis' tired lungs dusted off their first meeting, acting as if a certain timid, portly student never even existed, but the prince held onto it. Held onto that first glance, their first words exchanged, hallmarks that forever changed his life.

Prompto reminded him to breathe whenever he wanted to forfeit his claim to life, with no small amount of hesitation. The least he could do was attempt to bake a (somewhat decent) batch of Choco Puffs.

The bus ride through a snow-kissed palace ended. Thoughts of his friend continued to kiss every crevice of his mind, as he stepped off the public transit among throngs of fervent admirers. Wishing a certain blonde had come with him, as a reminder to keep himself from asking Ifrit to burn down the kingdom, Noctis stormed through the snowy clouds, groceries in arms. It wasn't long before his much-needed sanctuary came into view, calling out to him, promising him the world would be silenced the second he set his hand on the doorknob. With a deep breath, he set his hand on that very doorknob, anxiously waiting for the fruits of that promise. Familiar serenity instantly greeted him, prompting him to exhale, but a rather surprising sight also greeted him.

Noctis set down his groceries. "Ignis. Mind telling me what you're doing?"

As expected, his sweet-as-pie caretaker returned the serve. "Would you mind telling me what you're doing, shopping at the local market?" he asked, forever stern, conducting yet another symphony in the kitchen.

"I already purchased a sufficient amount of nourishment. I thought I made that quite clear."

"You make everything 'quite clear', Your Highness," the prince huffed, part aggravated, mostly playful. He swept his groceries back into his arms and plopped them on the nearest kitchen counter, eyeing the ever-vigilant chef. "You always do. I just thought I'd do something myself for a change. You know, for Prompto's party."

The younger man lifted an eyebrow at Ignis. "There. I told you what I'm doing. Now it's your turn to share."

The amount of focus Ignis put into every task rivaled the focus a monarch instilled into battle. "Creating our contribution for the occasion," he replied, hands storming through another recipe as if he were crafting a new world, executing every step with such iron-clad precision it was divine.

Noctis scowled at him. "Our contribution?"

The chef eyed the prince as if he had just suggested defacing an ancient monument. "Yes, because the last time I checked, you were incapable of boiling water. And I believe that was proven to me just yesterday."

Noctis was never known to back down from a challenge, great or small. "That was an accident," he retaliated, imagining himself burning holes through his caretaker's skull.

"I witnessed the last twenty two 'accidents', Noct. Accidents they were not."

"Well, then, you're about to witness my first triumph. We're going to Prom's party and I'm not about to skirt by on you making something for both of us. It's about time I take a stab at whipping something up. Besides. Everyone's expecting me to rule someday. If I can't bake Choco Puffs, won't I just be the failure everyone's expecting me to be?"

When it came to his duties as the Prince of Lucis, Noctis didn't have too many favorable opinions. As in, none at all. Ignis had a few things to say on that matter, as in enough to fill twenty tomes, but the prince's guardian always remained silent. Instead, he moved onto the subject that put smiles on both of their faces. Ignis kept his smile hidden, of course, but it was mutual light nonetheless. "So you're going to incinerate the kingdom whilst baking your friend's favorite treat?" he asked with a condescending tilt of the head. "Charming. Your father will be thrilled."

Ignis' fearless rival made his way into the kitchen, unloading vanilla and flour. "My father's not thrilled by too much of anything, so no worries there. I was going to work my magic without to cheer me on, but since you've decided to grace my presence, why don't we go at it together? After you finish whatever you're doing now."

"Peppery Daggerquill rice. If you haven't been paying attention to me thus far, you have no business in the kitchen."

"Yeah, yeah," the prince sigh, rustling his friend's hair with a quick hand. "I know."

Noctis made a temporary retreat from the battlefield to wash up, wanting to get rid of the grime from the outside world. The familiar melody of Ignis crafting another symphony wafted through his home, the chopping and dicing calming him like a lullaby. The water he splashed over his face and chest erased the outside world's noise and the clamor inside his mind, bringing him off the throne and into a world of gentle sound. Memory. Warmth and kindness. Ignis didn't offer his friendship freely, unlike a certain blonde that had just invited everyone to a Christmas party, but his friendship was welcome all the same. Needed, like the light coursing through Eos' veins. Like the warm, familiar serenity streaming through his apartment.

If Ignis had to choose between standing with him or his father, he'd probably choose the latter. But his caretaker's friendship would remain an even greater treasure than any jewel, as long as it was given.

Shelving the end of Ignis' comforting presence, placing it alongside his responsibility of taking the crown, Noctis withdrew from his aquamarine sanctuary. In mere moments he returned to the battlefield, where a certain crafty brunette was putting the finishing touches on yet another magnificent bed of rice. The prince cocked an eye at the sight of the dish. _His dishes are always delicious. The least he could do is be, I don't know, a LITTLE excited about them. Smile, even. Nah, asking too much._

The chef of the house eyed him, as though he were an errant child returning to class five minutes late. "So. Feeling better, I take it?"

"You take it well, sir. And I take it you'll need a break, before we start the Puffs?"

Noctis swore he caught a glimmer of a smile. "Not at all."

"Right. You could do it all day if you had to."

He snatched some of the rice with a spoon, taking great care not to upset the colorful masterpiece's delicate balance. He fell silent for a moment, mind and heart returning to a certain blonde waving three men off, smile warmer and far more radiant than any treasure Eos could cook up. "That was the first time, you know," he said, speaking not only to Ignis but to himself as well.

"The first time he's ever invited anyone to his house. I haven't even been there yet."

He thought. Thought of the one that was once so afraid of stepping outside, yet was so eager, so desperate to taste life and all of its riches. Thought of the one that rescued him, healed him, liberated him from a world that knew only the title his father was about to hand him.

Ignis settled a hand on his shoulder.

"Well then, all the more reason for me to keep an eye on you this afternoon. We can't have you taking your friend's life on this grand occasion, now can we?"


	3. Sunshine and Snow

Author's Notes: It has been brought to my attention that Noctis isn't as quiet and doom-laden as I thought him to be. That's what I get for only watching Ignis' Brotherhood episode and the first half of Final Fantasy XV. I'm glad I'm writing Noctis in a way that's enjoyable for my readers, all the while remaining true to his character. On that note, the way I wrote Lunafreya was not only inspired by my personal adoration for her, but by the determination of other writers to depict her in a strong, favorable light as well. In other words, I love Prompto and Luna's the epitome of awesomeness when it comes to female characters.

Speaking of my readers, it is a true, magnificent joy to see you enjoying this. Whether you leave a review or not, whether you review or just press a button to show your support, your support is worth more than all of the jewels on Earth. I mean that. To know that you're enjoying this, my first Final Fantasy XV adventure, is to know happiness. You make me want to try harder and update faster.

Thank you!

Soundtrack: Filled Heart-Musashi Samurai Legend OST, Atonement-Final Fantasy XIII OST, Tranquility-Persona 3 OST, Peaceful Heart-Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep OST

* * *

 _If it hadn't been for her, he wouldn't know what it meant to feel alive._

 _Autumn's crisp, clean fragrance wouldn't have slammed into him that afternoon, violently breathing life into him. If it hadn't been for her, he wouldn't have been aware of golden leaves kissing the sidewalk. The scents of fresh apple cider and soft rain awakened him, their presence louder than Ramuh's roar. The smiles of fellow students going home, and couples sharing said apple cider, reminded him he had just left the womb, a frightening, elevating sensation. A thrilling adventure he had experienced before, but whenever the experience called him, it struck him with new, electrifying vivacity._

 _If it hadn't been for her, Autumn's vibrant colors would be completely foreign, for remaining trapped inside the crown would've kept his world completely black._

 _If it hadn't been for her, Autumn's sunshine wouldn't be sitting across from him. Glowing with light that poured into every crevice of his mind, heart, life, being. The light flowing from Autumn's smile wasn't the kind of light found in even his kingdom's most precious gem, rare, so uplifting and beautiful it frightened him. The mere thought of losing that light, even for a second, frightened him even more than Shiva's glare ever would. But Autumn's sunshine assured him it would forever remain in place, warm and welcoming no matter what came to pass._

 _Delights and wonders poured into him, all coming from the sunshine sitting across from him. The illumination, known to the world as Prompto Argentum, talked to him about Chocobos and their favorite arcade game, bringing everything to life in clarity so bright it dominated Ifrit's flame. Noctis stared, listened, wondered how the stars rose while the sun sang. In awe of how it was possible, proven by the freckles on his friend's face. Proven by the way the world sang as the sunshine spoke. Prompto was determined to take his mind away from his troubles during their lunch break, and had to exert no effort in doing so, for just by being there he made everything better. Lighter. Much easier to bear._

 _If it hadn't been for Lunafreya, Noctis never would've known what it meant to feel alive._

* * *

Which was why his Choco Puffs had to be somewhere near edible. Attempting to take Prompto's life, as Ignis so elegantly put it, would've been nothing short of treason. Noctis would throw his father into a chasm of eternal shame before harming a hair on Prompto's head, so killing him with an inedible batch of Choco Puffs definitely wasn't on the agenda.

Delicious treats for the party were definitely on the menu. When it came to preparing something for Prompto's first Christmas party, Ignis was determined to give nothing less than his best. When it came to doing anything, Ignis was determined to give nothing less than his best. But his friends deserved an extra burst of effort, and an extra dash of magic. All of which went into not only the rice dish, but Noctis' Choco Puff dough. With snow-kissed light draped about their home, pouring in from the living room windows, the two of them were hard at work on bringing puffy masterpieces to life. And Ignis was at the helm, determined to make sure they were nothing less than divinely delicious.

As the fragrances of vanilla and buttercream danced through the afternoon air, Noctis found his mind returning to Lunafreya. The engaging, magical beam of light he would soon marry. The young woman that had graced his presence for a lifetime, with a smile and spirit crafted out of Eos' most divine light. She was responsible for introducing sunshine into his life, giving Prompto the gentle push he needed off his doorstep. No amount of good deeds or treasures would ever be enough to thank her. Unfortunately, whenever her light crept into his mind, it brought the dank darkness of insecurity. Fear. The poison that throttled him whenever he thought of the life he had to carry. So, as he normally did whenever life with the crown into view, he shelved all thoughts of Lunafreya, heartbroken by the man that would soon disappoint her. Ashamed of the one that would soon burden her with worry. No one in their right mind would be proud of putting a single stone on her back, so, instead of thinking of the stones he would soon unload onto her, he returned to the bowl of vanilla-scented dough. "You're really getting into this," he said, throwing at radiant smile at Ignis.

"You're a master at everything you do, aren't you?"

Eyes locked on the dough within his hands, Ignis molded unbreakable calm into a response. "I just find it reasonable to put my greatest efforts into all I do. Nothing more."

"That's nice," the prince grinned, running a doughy hand through his caretaker's hair. Shaking off all thoughts of a father he disappointed on a daily basis, and the young woman he would soon spend the rest of his life disappointing.

"He's going to love them, iggy. You should be proud of yourself."

He said nothing in response, the man made of eternal calm, but Noctis knew. Knew Prompto was even more precious to Ignis than air. The man stronger than steel remained silent, but was true to his word when he said nothing less than his greatest efforts went into all he did-friendships being no exception. His allegiance to anyone beyond the King might have been as fragile as the snow, but while it was given, the man's friendship would be cherished more than any jewel in any kingdom. Before Noctis could provide any more thanks for his friendship though, through rib punches and compliments, his cell phone rang. His heart skipped a beat, for it could've been Prompto asking if he was making it to the party, even though he expected none of them to show up. Wouldn't have been a big deal if they missed it. After all, Prompto saw himself as just another loser, a wretch tugging on the Prince's sleeve. They could miss it, break the sweetest puppy's heart and the world would blow up.

No big deal, right?

Luckily, it was just Gladio reporting in. _"Hey hey hey,"_ the gentle bear sang. _"How's it going, Your Highness? Ignis drive you insane yet?"_

"No, not at all," Noctis purred, turning on the phone's speaker, throwing a velvety smile at the chef-turned-baker. "Why would you say something like that? Iggy's adorable. Aren't you, Iggy?"

"Please refrain from calling me that."

"Yes, Princess," the younger man sighed playfully, rolling his eyes. Back to Gladiolus it was. "So. What's going on? Everything okay on your end?"

The voice on the other end was rough yet immeasurably kind. Yet another familiar piece to a story Noctis wouldn't be able to live without. But the time for thinking of that life would come soon enough. _"Yeah. Couldn't be better,"_ Gladio replied with a chuckle, while Noctis quickly shook off thoughts of the future. " _Just wanted to see what you guys were cooking up for Choco Pup's party. Sis wants me to take some of her stew! Said it'll be her way of being there in spirit, since he was too shy to invite anyone other than us. Poor puffball."_

Noctis chuckled, eyes twinkling with light that defied measure. "Yeah, well, that's Prompto for you. Ignis made his super special rice and is also making sure I don't assassinate Prompto with Choco Puffs. What a dear, huh?"

" _Doesn't surprise me. Specs has always been our sweet little snowflake."_ Laughing over the glare Ignis sent him through the phone, Gladio went on. _"Hey, Sis and I thought that maybe we could bring 'im gifts too, instead of just good eats! You know, to make it even more special. Especially since we're headin' to his digs for the very first time. Gotta do it up big, right?"_

Jumping into full-on battle mode, Ignis set down baking utensils and folded his arms. "Presents," he said, suddenly submerged in a sea of thought. He was back on the battlefield, mapping out a road to victory. "You mean for us to purchase presents in addition to bringing culinary delights? Sounds like a sensible idea. Why ignore an opportunity to make the occasion as special as it should be?"

" _I'm getting th' pup a camera!"_

Ignis wasted not even a second in voicing his disapproval. "Oh, fine, dear friend, make our trials even more difficult."

"Well, we're not going to show up with three cameras," Noctis said with a twinkling smile, shaking his head. "You go on ahead, Gladio. Princess Scientia and I will figure something out. Give Iris a big 'hello' for me, okay?"

" _Will do, Noct. Stay in touch, now. Gotta make sure we're geared up for th' party!"_

The prince brought the call to an end, then faced the true noble in the house-Princess Scientia of Lucis. "You come up with something on your own, Your Highness," he told the chef, both gentle and resolute. "Work your magic. I'm sure Prompto will love whatever your brilliant mind comes up with. Me? I've got to make sure I find something extra special. Something that'll be even remotely worthy of him."

Not at all betraying the knowledge Noctis was blind to, Ignis remained calm and composed. "Have anything in mind, Noct?"

"Not yet, but I've got to make sure it's nothing short of incredible. After all, what he gives me is worth far more than anything we've got in the kingdom. May Ifrit curse me for bringing anything less than what he deserves."

Ignis gazed at and listened to the light he heard on a rare basis, a miracle he was only able to witness whenever Prompto was brought up. He remained silent, but-

Beamed on the inside.

"Fascinating. If only you would show that much drive and determination towards everything else. By the by, have you finished reading the Treaties of Lucis' First Age?"

"...am I allowed to kill you?"

"I'm afraid not, Your Highness."

"Then you're fired."

"Only your father has the authority to oust me from my position, Noct."

Noctis rolled his eyes with another sigh, a teeny bit playful but mostly angry. "Then stop treating me like you signed your life over to me in blood."


	4. Flow of Time

Author's Note: _This chapter's a bit short, but instead of continuing with Noctis, Princess Ignis and Gladio, I wanted to showcase Prompto a little bit. Before writing this, I felt Prompto's tension had not yet been properly established. It'll be established in a future chapter, but for now, I hope this works magic._

 _Thank you, from the bottom of my little heart, for reading this! You really make me want to try harder every chapter._

 _PS: By Shiva, Prompto's backstory and events in XV's finale are wicked horrible. If they had made him XV's main, it still would've been a blockbuster hit._

 _Soundtrack: Clannad-Town, Flow of Time_

* * *

"Looks like you're about to have an amazing party, lad!"

Happiness had spread on his face like the first kiss of Winter, glowing with luminosity not even the goddesses could meet. Garland, lights and holly in tow, he paid the merchant for his wares, beaming from ear to ear. "You know it, bro," the young gunner sang, heart aglow with the light of hope. After all, buying decorations for his very first party? A celebration he'd be throwing at his HOUSE? Pretty exciting stuff. Nothing less than the best would fill his home with Christmas magic, and knowing he had bought just that, Prompto couldn't help but glow from ear to ear.

With bags from the jolly merchant in tow, Noctis' best friend rejoined the rest of the world strolling through the holiday market. As snow pranced across every rooftop, and sprinkled magic onto every smile, he found himself melting into sensations he never thought he'd feel. What exactly pushed him to invite the guys to his house? It wasn't something he could put his finger on. Perhaps it was the same kind of push Lady Lunafreya gave him. Perhaps it was the spirit of the season that pressed him to make the invitation. All the same, it was an exciting feeling, knowing his friends would soon be joining him in a party to remember.

But as the scents of snow, apple and cinnamon embraced him, he found himself returning to a world of insecurities. Fear. The very world he clawed his way out of, every morning, every waking moment of his life. Even with every thread of his body aching to get out of it, he walked right back into it. What if they didn't show up? Why would they? What if they called to cancel? The magic he so desperately wanted to share would go unnoticed, empty, just like his home was all year. They had every right not to show up, Ignis, Gladiolus and most of all Noctis, the latter being the biggest source of insecurities. While his friendship with Noctis put a billion smiles in his heart, there was always that one heavy shard of darkness. Trapped by that shard once again, he found himself stopping, happy footsteps coming to a halt. A trail of happiness left behind him, imprinted in the snow.

It could happen. He could be left alone, with lights and other decorations he bought for a party he knew would be a failure. They could all be too busy with other things, things far more important than some stupid, puny loser's party. Ignis could be too busy looking after Noctis, Gladiolus could be too busy looking after his sister, and Noctis? Noctis could easily be too busy being the Crown Prince of Lucis. Someone a pathetic, whiny insect had no business being friends with. Maybe his home would remain empty, cold, dark, on the night he wanted to share. But-

 _He said he'd be there. They all said they're gonna be there! Yeah! I've got nothing to worry about!_

He was just being ridiculous. Of course they'd show up. They said they would. Noctis was going to be there, Gladio would be there, and Ignis would definitely be there with one of his astounding masterpieces.

They'd be there. Of course they'd be there.

Humming a Christmas tune he had become rather fond of, Prompto strolled back to his apartment, market bags in tow. The party was tomorrow night, but that would be upon everyone in the blink of an eye.

 _Better get things moving fast. The guys will be at my door before I know it!_


	5. The Vow to Move Mountains

Author's Notes: The support for this adventure has been astronomically amazing. I'm beyond thrilled whenever I'm able to connect with even a single reader, so knowing so many of you are enjoying this is absolutely wonderful. Especially with this being my very first Final Fantasy XV adventure. I'm just now getting into writing for the characters, but the first steps of this fic were a little shaky, as they were my first steps into the pool. Thank you for being here. Thank you for joining the adventure!

If anyone's concerned about this going on alongside other FFXV adventures, no worries. I've already got this 100 percent mapped out in my mind, being the nerd that I am. All that remains is for this adventure to be written out.

Many hugs and warm holiday wishes to you!

* * *

"You sure that's what you wanna do? Sounds pretty dangerous, chief."

Noctis challenged him with eyes of wildfire, unwilling to back down. "I've never been more sure of anything my whole life," he assured Gladiolus, voice radiant with iron-clad valor. And it was there in one of their favorite cafés he made his determination known, ready and willing to risk everything for a certain gift. Like a pillar of light he stood against the calm wintry charm, dark and fearless while the world around them glistened with cheer. Missing the nod between his two retainers, friends, soulmates, the prince continued breathing life into his thoughts. "I've got to try. After everything he's done for me, he deserves _some sort_ of effort on my part."

When it came to their Crown Prince reflecting on his path with Prompto, Ignis couldn't help but smile. Most of the time he succeeded in masking his merriment, but on that particular afternoon, he let pride shine through like the light pouring from Shiva's fingers. "You never fail to amaze me, Highness," the team's magician beamed, earning a wide-eyed glance from Noctis because when was Ignis ever amused? When was he anything other than irritated?

"When it comes to our Choco Pup, it's almost as if you'd move mountains."

A hefty dose of hot cider was taken before Noctis continued, taking up Ignis' mantle of The Aggravated One. "Wouldn't be enough," the prince snapped, his voice a quiet growl, not at all directing any venom towards Ignis but at himself. "In case the two of you have forgotten, Prompto's inviting us to his apartment. For the FIRST time. And being my friend is no walk in the park. Especially since hanging out with me means putting up with you morons."

Gladiolus ran an affectionate hand through his hair, eyes twinkling with the café's warmth. "We love you too, Noct."

"Yes, our love for you runs deep, Highness," the team chef put in, as if he were reciting a math equation. A few sips of his tea were taken before he, the Princess of Lucis, continued in all of his regal grace. "Nothing less than the most jubilant of festivities will be held at our friend's home, but you've given me one bothersome concern. About this gift you wish to present him-will there be enough time to get it? You're presenting us with one hefty challenge."

So, sitting in a café that served fragrant apple cider and the radiance of holiday lights, the three of them reflected on their battle strategy. Gladiolus unearthed the easy way to victory, in deciding to purchase Prompto a new camera, with Ignis following suit: 'in attaining a new camera, one must have a place for new photographs'. So the idea of purchasing a new scrapbook was born, destined to be presented to Prompto by the Princess Scientia. As for Noctis-

He dozed off during studies but when it came to the thrill of battle, he was first in line. With Prompto's party on the line, he'd battle every Astral in history to claim the treasure he sought, which was none other than-

"The Amulet of Shiva bestows safety and serenity upon the one that wears it," the prince recited, digging into the halls of protected, precious memories. For what felt like the first time in eons, he sought his father's face and the scent of ancient books, each page holding memories of old, teachings of infinite wisdom. "Big Bear took the easiest way out of this, so no camera from me. Besides, Prompto deserves some pretty special effort from me. Out of everything I could think of, that's definitely the way to go."

Ignis took another sip of tea before pressing on with his concern. "The cavern you seek is quite a journey from here, Highness," he said, with complete and utter disregard for anything having to do with a certain prince's royal studies. Noting Ignis' surprising and much appreciated support, Noctis threw him a warm smile.

"The event is tomorrow night. Are you certain about this? If we don't leave now, we'll be rather pressed for time."

"If we go after it as soon as we're done here, we'll make it in time for the party."

Gladiolus ruffled the prince's hair, chuckling. "How about asking the kid for help? You know how he is. He loves our road trips."

Noctis threw him a playful look of disbelief. "Not how presents work, Gladio. Haven't you done this before? Besides, I want-no, _need_ to prove what I can do for him."

Ignis raised an eyebrow. "To him? Or to _yourself?"_

"Both of us, tell you the truth," the prince replied, after taking another dose of apple cider. "I mean, if I can't get him a present for his party, what business do I have being his friend? He moves mountains every day by putting up with me. And if we're running late, I'll just give him a call. I'm sure he won't mind, just as long as we show up."

Iris' brother nudged Ignis in the ribs, then leaned over to whisper in his ear: 'you see what's going on here, don't you?'

The team's magician sighed, eyes rolling, looking as if Gladiolus had just asked him if he knew his way around the kitchen. "Of course I do," he replied in hushed tones, his voice a quiet snarl. "I've known what's been going on for _months."_

"What's new?" the team's Big Bear sighed, running a hand over his face, while Noctis occupied himself with the café menu. Sure, they had to rush off on their white Chocobos into the unknown, to fetch a legendary amulet for their beloved Choco Puff. However, there was time for one more dessert.

"And hey. I say the kid tells him first."

"I call Noct," Ignis declared, as though they really were sitting at a battle conference, serene and wise. "First things first, my good man. First we must survive our upcoming encounter with the great unknown. Then we have the challenge of making it to Prompto's abode on time. It's one thing to be late-it's another thing to be late to an occasion of great importance."


	6. Lucis Scouts Unite!

_"The Amulet of Shiva bestows safety and serenity upon the one that wears it," the prince recited, digging into the halls of protected, precious memories. For what felt like the first time in eons, he sought his father's face and the scent of ancient books, each page holding memories of old, teachings of infinite wisdom. "Big Bear took the easiest way out of this, so no camera from me. Besides, Prompto deserves some pretty special effort from me. Out of everything I could think of, that's definitely the way to go."_

 _Ignis took another sip of tea before pressing on with his concern. "The cavern you seek is quite a journey from here, Highness," he said, with complete and utter disregard for anything having to do with a certain prince's royal studies. Noting Ignis' surprising and much appreciated support, Noctis threw him a warm smile._

 _"The event is tomorrow night. Are you certain about this? If we don't leave now, we'll be rather pressed for time."_

 _"If we go after it as soon as we're done here, we'll make it in time for the party."_

* * *

Noctis turned to them, body that of a beaten ragdoll's, heart heavy enough to sink him into the core of Eos.

"You guys alive?"

The responses were faint, burdened with fatigue from breakneck combat. They were soft ripples in the lake of time, reaching out to him, letting him know they were still there. Beaten but unbroken in the wake of a thunderstorm. "Yeah, we're with you, chief," was Big Bear's response, just as warm as usual. Ignis was close behind.

"Still standing, much to my surprise. Thank you, Highness. However, I am afraid my concern has manifested. No longer do we have time to reach our friend."

He stared at them, the ones forever willing to follow him anywhere, even into the deepest recesses of the underworld. He felt as if they had done just that, and what did they get out of it? They were cold, weary beyond measure and battered. Sure, there were enough potions on hand to remedy injuries on the surface, but nothing could be done about the sweltering resignation, the excruciating ache that not only came from a surprise attack but even more from being late.

They came so close to making it out on time. Noctis was even able to call Prompto beforehand, letting him know they'd probably run a few minutes later. Shopping still needed to be done, but everything was all right, going as planned. And when the prince had him on the phone, he was happy. Happier and warmer than usual. Excited, too. Told Noctis and the others to take it easy, not to go through too much trouble for anything, but clearly excited about sharing a party with them. When the call came to an end, the young swordsman was _certain_ they'd be there on time. Just _knew_ they'd make it to Prompto's with gifts and food in tow. All that needed to be done was a quick venture into Fociaugh Cavern. But-

The beast inside the cavern thought throwing a wrench into everything was hilarious. To prove it, he tossed the three brothers around as though they were stones in a child's hand. Thinking it would be even funnier to send them to a lower level of the cavern, the gleeful creature blasted them into what felt like the next dimension, casting them in overwhelming darkness. But even with everything that had happened, even with Noctis having lead them straight into a nightmare, the only concern on their minds was:

"Phone's out. Not surprisingly, I can't get a scrap of service down here. Not to mention I'm almost out of power. How about you, Specs?"

"I'm not able to do much better. Circumstances being what they are, I'm afraid we must rest for a while, then make haste to Prompto's home. We're not at all in the position to continue, in addition to being sorely low on time. Even if we were to leave now, we'd be a few hours late."

Stabs, stabs, so many stabs piercing Noctis, like a thousand blades coming out of nowhere. Gladiolus and Ignis were pulled into his wild, crazy quest for the perfect gift, trapped in the cavern's darkness when they should've been safe and warm. The final nail in the coffin came from knowing they'd be late, unforgivably late, or from Prompto's perspective, no-shows. None of them could contact him, as all three phones were dangerously low on power and reception was never great in the bowels of a cavern. The appointed time would pass without any of them there, after Noctis had promised, promised they'd be there. Promised.

Then Princess Scientia requested a pit stop. Ignis pressed on with the request, giving a voice to gentle concern, compassion, defeat.

"Not our proudest moment, no, but we'll do our best to remedy the damage in the morning. For now, we've got to-"

"No."

Their eyes turned to the Crown Prince, the eyes of Ignis and Gladiolus, widened with a mosaic of alarm and warm pride. Glowing in the cavern's frosty darkness, with the aquamarine light from Shiva's amulet striking him, Noctis spoke to his friends in a manner befitting a prince. As he usually did when it came to a certain sharpshooter.

"We'll spend a few more minutes patching ourselves up. Just a few. Then we've _got_ to get out of here. He's already going to wait too long for us, if he decides to keep waiting at all. May Ifrit damn me if things get any worse."

Neither of them did or said anything in protest, sharing a mutual allergy to Prompto's disappointed face. Their minds set on reaching their photographer's house as quickly as they could, they worked on healing the rest of each other's wounds, encouraging each other through not only words but embraces. Pushing through the night, not as three souls but one, they shook off the rest of their exhaustion for the sake of one person. For the person they all cherished, and would die to protect.

Meanwhile, that same person was putting away party decorations, smiling despite his heart being heavier than all of Eos.


	7. Early Morning Snowfall

Every minute of that night was unbearably long, long enough to grind everything inside of him into ash.

He wouldn't have noticed a difference if he had been in a torture chamber, as his world was completely stripped of light, unrecognizable and cold. Void of the magic he believed would be there. And the harder he fought to accept silence as a permanent fixture in his home, the harder it became to breathe. Harder to walk, think, believe in even the skin on his bones. Nothing around him made sense, as it had become unfamiliar, strange, even terrifying. Reminding him of how alone he was. He deserved it, after all, for believing he deserved to be anywhere near his friends, even for a second.

Every minute of that night was unbearably long, time laughing at him as he returned the lights to their boxes and took down the garland. While the rest of the world sang with the season's cheer, he remained in the dark. And it _was_ everything he deserved. He started off his tale alone and would finish alone, as no one deserved to be dragged down by his presence. They had better things to do, the friends he loved beyond measure. None of them answered their phones when he called, and it was all because they were busy. Ignis, Gladiolus and especially Noctis-all three of them had much more important things to do, than waste time with him. So it was all right. Maybe they'd meet each other for lunch some time, or perhaps a few more jobs. Maybe, just maybe they'd-

It hurt, hurt so much. Hurt to think, hurt to even _breathe._ He realized he had lost even more strength when the song falling from his lips stopped, halted by pain, sadness, acceptance. Not wanting to face the world he was closed off from, he sent himself to bed several hours later. All decorations put away, all traces of hope and happiness gone, Prompto shut his eyes.

Yeah. They'd meet up later. It wasn't that big of a deal. They'd go out to eat, or maybe they'd visit Hammerhead. Then, in just a little while, they'd meet each other at the palace for the Lucis Royal Family's Christmas party. Sure, he'd feel even more out of place than he normally did, but they'd all be there. His two friends, and the young man that lit a flame more powerful than Ifrit's wildfire in his heart. They'd be there. Together. So it was all right. Everything was all right.

Prompto kept on smiling. Nothing left to do but-

 _Knock knock knock!_

" _Open up, kid! Your winter elves are here t' see you!"_

Was he _dreaming?_ Surely that must've been it. He glanced at the clock; four in the morning. Exhausted by a heart much too heavy to carry, he slipped into restless slumber-but was sitting upright, strangely alert. Aware of Gladiolus' voice. _"You in there?"_ the team's big bear went on, voice a gentle roar of thunder. _"Open up, pup. We're here with good cheer!"_

Feeling as though Ramuh had slammed a fist into the side of his head, Prompto flew out of bed and raced towards his front door. They _couldn't_ be there. It was impossible! It was insanely early, very cold, _snowing_ outside! They couldn't possibly-

" _Gladio?! Ignis?! What are you guys-"_

Ignis spoke quicker than a speeding bullet. "Greetings, sunshine, may we come in? Thank you," went the Princess Scientia, diving past Prompto in an abnormal show of forcefulness. With a shrug, Gladio followed suit, then went a heavy-hearted Noctis into his friend's home. A place that had been empty every day before that snowy, shocking morning. The three of them carried packages in with them, the team chef made his way into the kitchen, Gladio followed with a drive to help, Noctis unloaded sleeping bags-

And Prompto felt like someone was spinning him in circles. "Wait a minute, what's going on? What are you guys doing here?"

Beaming from ear to ear, despite an excruciating urge to sleep for a thousand years, Gladiolus replied with a world of warmth.

"We're here for the party!"

Hurriedly setting out his friends' sleeping bags, as though it were perfectly natural, Noctis spoke next. "Gotta have some place to crash, though. We're runnin' out of steam. Had a pretty wild night."

"Yeah, looks that way," a frantic photographer gasped, face an immaculate portrait of astonishment and deep concern. "What happened to you guys? You look like Ifrit paid you a visit!"

"Not Ifrit, his _brother,"_ Ignis corrected, unpacking the dishes they had made prior to their cavern quest. "Highness, did we bring the gifts in?"

"Sure did," Noctis answered immediately, while Prompto had his eyes all over the place, growing even more confused and more frantic by the second. "I'll set 'em out."

"Wait a minute! Gifts? What are you guys talking about?! I didn't ask anyone to bring anything! All I wanted was for you guys to hang out with me, but now I wish you guys had just _gone home!_ You didn't have to come, honest!"

Noctis, despite being exhausted beyond words, gave Prompto a look so passionate, so forceful, it would've demanded attention from the Astrals.

"Wasn't going to happen. We promised you a party, so you're getting a party. End of story."


	8. There's No Place Like Home

"You didn't have to come, honest!'

Noctis, despite being exhausted beyond words, gave Prompto a look so passionate, so forceful, it would've demanded attention from the Astrals.

"Wasn't going to happen. We promised you a party, so you're getting a party. End of story."

* * *

Prompto's eyes darted to and fro, unable to register anything as a part of reality. Just when silence eclipsed his corner of the world, his friends not only crashed onto his doorstep but brought gifts! No requests were made, no demands given. All he wanted was for his best friends to show up, and spend just a little bit of time with him. Ignis wasn't even asked to make or bake anything! But there they were, Ignis in the kitchen, Gladiolus setting down gift-wrapped boxes, Noctis rolling out sleeping bags-

The sharpshooter dashed into the kitchen, heart racing, tugging on the chef's arm. "Wait a minute! Iggy, get outta the kitchen! You're beat. You've got to get some rest," he urged breathlessly, soon pushing Noctis' caretaker out of his kitchen. "You're _all_ beat," he pointed out, eyes wide, frantic, unbelieving. Burning.

"Sheesh, out of all the crazy stunts you guys have pulled! You should've at least gone home to _recharge_ or something!"

Ignis, registering Prompto's pleas as dead air, settled his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry, sunshine, but where do you keep your cups? I've developed quite a craving for some cider. It _was_ rather cold out there, you know."

Noctis looked up from rolling out his sleeping bag, eyes on Ignis as if they were discussing the day's agenda. "Oh yeah, you brought some, right?"

"Of course," the chef nodded with the glimmer of a smile. "An occasion of this magnitude is nothing without apple cider."

"Can't wait to try some," chimed in Gladiolus, peeking at Ignis' Peppery Daggerquill rice dish. Upon opening the dish, the scents rose into the air in a dance so divine, it was musical. "It'll go great with Noct's bon bons!"

" _Choco Puffs,_ Gladio. Choco. Puffs."

"And please do not forget my contribution. After all, I managed to keep our darling Noct from burning down his kitchen. Not a small feat, mind you."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, Princess. Guess it just-"

" _Will all of you just be QUIET for ONE second?! Gimme just ONE second!"_

All eyes turned to their gunner, whose cheeks were as red as berries. Silence waltzed into a home once empty, just as loud and merry as the chatter Prompto had just stopped. The team's big bear muttered something about their chocobo being a lousy host, with Noctis stepping forward, offering the explanation Prompto so desperately needed. "Since you're making such a big deal out of wanting to know everything now, I'll tell you as much as I can," the Crown Prince sighed, sadness spilling into his weary, warm eyes. Celestial concern filling his eyes, the photographer turned to his long-time friend, hoping to find some relief in what he was about to hear.

"It was my fault we were late. Last minute shopping."

…

"That's it? That's _all_ you're giving me?"

Noctis shrugged, as though it should've been completely obvious. "Yeah. What else do you want?"

"Help me out here, buddy," Prompto whimpered. "What was Iggy's crack about you guys meeting Ifrit's brother?"

"You know Princess Specs," the Crown Prince replied, returning to the business at hand-rolling out his sleeping bag. "Always full of charm and wit. Big bear, you wanna bunk over there? I can move you if you want me to."

"Don't worry about it, chief. I'll take it."

Ignis tapped a flustered, blushing photographer on the shoulder. "If you're still determined to withhold the location of your cups, perhaps I can find them myself?"

"Hey, Princess, makin' breakfast tomorrow?"

"You know me all too well, Gladio," Ignis nodded at the warm, muscular polar bear. "Blueberry pancakes, to be precise. Our host is rather fond of those. Speaking of our host, you appear to be in distress, Prompto. Would you prefer something else for breakfast?"

He wasn't just 'unhappy'. He was visibly uncomfortable, cheeks as red as rubies. Hands wrestling against each other in a clear show of indecisiveness. Boulder swelling inside his chest, making it harder to breathe, impossible to believe he was even awake. It was something strange, something so wonderful it was frightening, having so many warm, precious voices in his home. After his home had been empty, so lonely, for what felt like a lifetime. His friends didn't have to be there. There didn't have to be breakfast, apple cider, and there certainly didn't have to be any presents. But they were there, all the same, treasures in an illuminated world.

Noctis left his sleeping bag alone to settle a hand on his friend's shoulder. His voice was as soft and radiant as the snow gracing the photographer's home. "You all right?"

"Yeah," Prompto panted, backing away from the one that made his heart race. Eyes on fire, chest weighed down by disbelief, love, relief, happiness, he offered a rosy smile. "It's just that you guys haven't given me the chance to say something."

"What's that, pup?" Gladio asked, hands settled on Ignis' shoulders, both ready to hear what their friend had to say.

"Nothing much, just…welcome. Welcome, everyone."

Paralyzed by the light suddenly flooding the home, none of the winter elves could say too much of anything in response. They couldn't say anything at all, really, in awe of the smile on their chocobo's face and the warmth of his words. "I'm gonna go get some pillows and stuff," the beaming blonde gunner said, eyes twinkling, tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Iggy, hate to say this, but I don't have enough cups for you guys. I only have one."

"That's quite all right," Noctis' teacher replied, tone soothing and kind. "This problem can be taken care of easily. I'll just pay a visit to a nearby market. Apologies for not thinking ahead."

Prompto frowned, hands held out in a show of distress. "No! No market, no anything! You guys seriously need to calm down and just chill, okay? You have any idea what time it is?! Cider will be here in the morning!"

Ignis' frown almost rivaled any look Prompto could give. "But we're parched. Must you deprive us of simple nourishment?"

Gladiolus approached the front door, after accepting the keys from Ignis. His silent partner-in-crime, one he shared an unspoken connection with. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of 'em. And stop givin' me the puppy eyes, Choco Puff. There's a market not too far from here, right?"

"Right, but-"

But Gladiolus was gone, the moment the word 'but' started slipping out of Prompto's lips. "He'll be back in a few," Noctis assured him, ruffling their host's hair. "And I'm with Gladio on this. Stop with the puppy eyes. He'll be back, we'll have our cider, then we'll go to sleep. Okay? Now how about those pillows?"

Gladiolus was still heading out into the snow, while the clock struck an insane hour, but Prompto sadly resigned himself to defeat. With Noctis at his side, telling Ignis to 'stay out of the kitchen', he left the living room for his bedroom, a world that used to be all his own. A place once marked as a dungeon for solitary confinement. Where dozens of pictures were hung with care, but not a scrap of light was found anywhere. But then that morning came, bringing in so much light it was impossible to believe it was even real.

Momentarily abandoning his thoughts, Prompto realized Noctis was waiting for him a step outside his bedroom, not wanting to intrude. The Crown Prince smiled at him with a shrug, knowing his friend still needed an explanation.

"Sorry about being so fashionably late. We would've been here on time if it hadn't been for me screwing things up."

The photographer's voice was soft, laden with relief, heartache, nervousness. "What are you talking about, Noct? What happened out there?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, really. Just thought of a stupid present to get you, got the guys involved and ruined their lives. Of course Iggy says I ruin his life every day, but I know it's with love."

Prompto shook his head. "Nobody had to get me _anything._ I just wanted you guys to be here. And I know whatever you got for me isn't stupid."

"Your argument is invalid, bro. You didn't even expect us to show up. Because that's the kind of person you are-you give everything and expect nothing in return. And you would've been happy if I had brought you a _twig._ I win this round. So I can go on thinking my present's not at all worthy of you."

The sharpshooter's heart sank into the bottom of Eos. "Why? Why you gotta be like that?"

"You think you aren't even worth my time, when you given me the moon, the stars and whatever's beyond. So another point for me."

Prompto sighed, bowed his head and fell silent for a moment. "Haven't given you _anything,_ Noct," he eventually said, breaking the silence with a sad, tender tone. "You're the one that's given _me_ everything. Me being your friend isn't that big of a deal. At least, not in the way you think it is."

Noctis rolled his eyes, halfway between bored and aggravated. "We could go at this all night-or all morning. Let me just put a stop to this and say you mean everything to me. Without you, I couldn't ever be myself. I would've lost myself. I wouldn't know what it means to feel free. Happy. Relaxed. You've given me what I've never thought I'd have-peace of mind. Think what you want, but that's worth more than anything we've got in any kingdom."

…

Prompto rubbed at his eyes, smiling, dizzy. "…you'd better take a few steps back, bro. You're giving me the wrong idea."

The Crown Prince rose an eyebrow.

"Who said anything about the wrong idea?"


	9. Fireflies and Confessions

"Who said anything about the wrong idea?"

Prompto stepped back, eyes widened, heartbeat echoing in his ears. Quicker than his heart could beat, his home had become abnormally small, leaving only room for himself and a calm, laidback Noctis. The air between them became so heavy it was poisonous, overwhelming his lungs every time he drew breath. The prince was fine but the sharpshooter felt crushed, suffocated by walls that were closing in on him. And in the presence of a moon that eclipsed his entire being, the photographer took a small step forward.

"Where are you going with this, bro? Don't leave me hangin'."

Noctis looked as if Prompto were abhorred by a simple math equation. "Thought it was perfectly obvious," the young swordsman shrugged. "I love you. Only seems natural for me to."

"Love? You mean like a bro, right?"

Ignis' charge rolled his eyes. "Not anymore. Look, I don't know what you're getting so upset about. Like I said, it's natural. Why _wouldn't_ I love you?"

"Um, let me think," the chocobo snarled, increasingly horrified, shocked, euphoric, unable to believe anything was real. "You're about to marry the lady Lunafreya, and oh. You're KIND OF the Crown Prince!"

"Oh yeah. Kinda forget I'm wearing a crown, whenever I'm with you."

"Noct, I'm really sorry, but if this is some kind of joke-"

Noctis' voice turned firm. "It isn't."

Tears were rolling down Prompto's cheeks. Right when he believed he'd spend the rest of his life alone, his brothers crash-landed onto his doorstep like meteors. Not only that, but his long-time crush, someone he thought wouldn't ever look his way, just confessed? What exactly was going on? Was Eos herself playing a cruel prank on him?

"Stop playing with me. Please. You aren't serious. You can't be."

All traces of humor and calm were gone. "I'm pretty damn serious, Prom. I forget what I'm supposed to be whenever I'm with you, but I know what I've got to deal with. I know damn well I'm the Prince of Lucis. It hits me like a ton of bricks the moment you drop out of sight. I may have my life mapped out for me, but there's something I won't allow anyone to rule-and that's how I feel. About you."

Heart racing at the speed of light, Prompto clutched it with one hand, even dizzier than before, not knowing where to turn or how he was even standing. "What about Luna?"

Noctis shook his head with a fond smile crafted from the deepest faith. "Don't worry about her. We haven't seen too much of each other, but she knows. I know she knows. That's just who she is-someone that knows and understands. She knew this was going to happen. After all, you said she brought us together, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then don't worry about her. I'm the one that's got to worry about her. I'm the one marrying her, so leave that to _me."_

"But…but I don't…I don't understand. How can you…"

Tears swallowed him whole, blurring Noctis and everything else around him. His home returned to being something strange and terrifying, filled with voices and revelations he couldn't understand. "I'll come up with something," the prince promised him, stern yet infinitely warm, while tears continued to spill onto the floor.

"You don't have to say or think anything. Not right now. I know a lot's happening all at once, and I know what it's like to lose control of everything. Let's just get these pillows and your bag, and we'll be well on our way to slumberland, okay?"

Prompto gave him a look that incinerated him, one of fear, sadness, confusion and joy. "Do you _know_ what you're doing?"

A smile as warm as the Spring sun embraced him. "I know what I'm doing. I know who I am, thanks to you, and I know where I want to go. Not another step without you. Whatever happens. Even if you don't feel the same way about me."

…

"Mind telling me what's so funny?" Noctis asked, eyes shining with affection, listening to Prompto's surprisingly uproarious laughter. But there was no answer given, for the laughter continued. It went for so long that Noctis had to call out to Ignis, tone laden with concern.

"Princess, I think I broke Prompto. Mind helping me with the pillows?"

"Not at all, Highness. Give me a moment."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Noctis told his caretaker, waltzing into Prompto's bedroom while a certain photographer continued to fall victim to laughter.

"I told him I love him, and he kinda went crazy on me. Sorry about that."

"Never mind, Noct. After all, confessions of that nature can be quite surprising. And he must be exhausted, with us waking him up at such an inconvenient hour."

In just a short while, the four of them were tucked inside their sleeping bags, nestled in a room lit with golden fireflies and the scent of apple cider. Before a beaming, warm Prompto surrendered to sleep, one kiss he gave to a sleeping Noctis' cheek, so they could have another precious memory to keep.

"I love you too, Noct. Always have. Always will. No matter what, you can always count on me."


	10. Epilogue: The Day Dreams Became Reality

As dreams fell from the sky in clouds of white, he spoke to her. Voice as warm as the light brewing inside his friend's home, he spoke to her.

"Yeah, th' kid wants you 'n everyone else over here. Even invited th' guy that runs the chocobo farm. Not at all surprised, considering he's pretty much a chocobo himself, but yeah. Bring whatever you want. Kid just wants you to be here. We're gonna make this a week long thing, especially since the boys and I ended up on his doorstep kinda late. Hafta make it up to 'im."

As dreams cascaded from the sky in clouds of white, Gladiolus spoke to her. And as he spoke, the light brewing inside the chocobo's home painted a smile on his face. "Never seen 'im so happy," he told her, his very being glowing with newfound magic. There was something magical, ethereal, about seeing a certain fluffy gunslinger glow. Just a few moments ago, the young thing was hidden from the rest of the world. So radiant yet shy, afraid of showing his light to even the family he held dear. But now, with dreams of white blanketing the earth, there was no stopping him. Prompto was in the mood to invite all of Eos into his home, when just a few minutes ago, he was alone. Never let a single soul inside his home. Not even Noctis.

"He can't wait for you to get here. Wanna know what he called you? Sis. You've got a new brother now. Yeah, says you don't need to bring anything, but whatever. We didn't listen to him. And the kid lit up like the stars over the crap we brought him. Princess Scientia got 'im a scrapbook for all of the pictures he snaps, I got him that camera I told you about, and th' chief? Yeah, we did it. Priceless family heirloom, all for the little bird. Started bawlin' like a bird after Noct gave it to 'im."

He chuckled, a light, musical sound as gentle as the snow. He had never been close to the magic that entranced millions as the snow fell, but it was on that morning he found himself bewitched. Mesmerized by the youthful, charming glow his world had taken on. His smile broadened as he remembered happiness, tears, the warmth bursting inside the chocobo's home. A royal treasure being pressed into quivering hands.

* * *

 _Noctis was as calm as the morning tide, not at all bothered by presenting Prompto with Shiva's Amulet. The gift was meant to bless only the Lucis Royal Family, presented to his ancestors by the deity herself. But into the photographer's shivering hands it went, as though it weren't anything but an apple. And all the while light continued to brew, uniting with the lush dance of apple cider. The sweet symphony of fresh pancakes, syrup made from scratch and a batch of Choco Puffs._

 _The scents, the lights on his tree, and the warmth surrounding him made him fit to burst. Noctis' gift wasn't at all helping, even though the Crown Prince himself made it out to be a very little deal. "It's not much," Ignis' charge shrugged, halfway between aggravated and confused. Prompto was on the verge of tears, but then again, he cried when the four of them helped Wiz bring a newborn chocobo into the world. He cried when he and Noctis defeated the final boss of their favorite arcade game. He'd be in tears if Noctis had dropped a twig into the palm of his hand._

" _Just something my old man told me about. Thought it was a good idea at the time, you know, sacred amulet and all. Th' old man told me something about it being protected by Shiva herself. She's supposed to help you when you're up a creek without a paddle. I know you're a geek when it comes to spells 'n stuff, but there's nothing you have to do to get her to come out. It just happens."_

" _Look, it's not really that big of a deal. Th' old man won't care about it being gone, and, well, you really don't deserve it. Or you deserve more, I should say. It's not like you do much. You only keep me sane every damn day of my life."_

 _Prompto, clutching the amulet to his heart, eyes swelling with tears, stepped back. Panic, euphoria, disbelief, love-it all laced every syllable, every breath._

" _You sure you're not gonna get into trouble over this? I can really keep it?"_

" _Sure," Noctis shrugged. "Won't hurt me any. It has some perks to it, I guess. I mean, if you wear it, people will see that you're with the Lucis Royal Family. Hasn't helped me out any, but you know. Maybe it'll get you extra tokens at the arcade or something."_

 _Prompto stared at it. Stared at the icy blue, glittering gift glowing with ethereal light, unable to believe it was even there. Unable to believe Ignis was in his kitchen, cleaning up breakfast he had prepared, all by himself. Knowing how much a certain chocobo loved his pancakes. Unable to Gladiolus was putting lights on his tree, the very tree he put away just a few moments ago, not at all believing anyone would come. Believing he'd forever be alone. Meanwhile-_

" _To top it all off, Princess Scientia and Big Bear Gladio kinda got the short end of the stick, helping me get the damn thing. But hey. At least their gifts kick the crap outta mine. Well, guess it's time to-"_

 _Do absolutely nothing but succumb to Prompto's kiss._

 _The photographer had thrown his arms about the Crown Prince, beaming, crying, overflowing. He thrust his lips against Noct's and the entire world lit up, with warmth, color and fragrance. Hands cupped behind his long-time crush's head, cheeks as red as roses, Prompto kissed him as though tomorrow wouldn't come, euphoric, ravenous, just joyful. Happy to be loved. Happy to have two of the most amazing brothers. Happy to know Noctis was willing to risk life, limb and legacy just to be with him. Him. Then, realizing the chokehold he had thrust his friend in, the gunslinger abruptly backed away, panting, thoroughly embarrassed but still immeasurably happy._

" _S-s-s-sorry! Um, you okay? Sorry, I didn't mean to go that far! I mean I did, but I didn't mean to, you know, suffocate you!"_

" _Yeeeeah, don't worry about it," the swordsman panted, palms held out. "Kinda wish you hadn't, I dunno, broken it, but okay. Okay. I'll let you off easy. That was amazing, by the way."_

" _Really?!"_

" _Really really. Can I give you one?"_

 _Prompto frowned, still clutching the glowing amulet to his heart. "One what?"_

" _A kiss," Noctis shrugged, as though it should've been obvious. "What you just did felt kinda nice, so I wanna give you one."_

" _Noct, you can't just throw things out there like that! C'mon, man, seriously! Gimme a break here!"_

" _So you don't want me to kiss you?"_

" _Yeah, but-"_

 _The prince rolled his eyes with a sigh, throwing back his shoulders. "Whatever. At least let me put the amulet on you."_

 _The gift was gently removed from the gunner's hands, then laid about his neck with the same tenderness. "There," Noctis beamed, rare smile lighting up their little corner of the universe._

" _Looks good. Wouldn't look better on anyone else. Kinda feels like we're married."_

 _Prompto took another step back, frowning, sadness painting every crevice. "You know, you REALLY need to take a step back, babe. You're creepin' me out. The guys are here, you're sayin' all this stuff and you gave me...something I'm not supposed to have. What if this is all just some crazy dream? What if I wake up and everything's all gone?"_

 _Noctis replied, as calm as the morning tide._

" _Well then, I'd just find you in your dream and tell you everything all over again. Wouldn't be too hard. You probably don't dream about anything but chocobos anyway."_

" _I'd make sure to bring you more pancakes," Ignis casually threw in, cleaning up the final notes of his culinary symphony. "Perhaps a different flavor of syrup next time. Something that would spark more of that precious magic in your eyes."_

" _Go pumpkin, Princess," Gladio chimed in with a wave, still working on Prompto's tiny Christmas tree. "Th' kid would eat it up, I swear on Shiva. Hey, baby bird, got any more lights? These are goin' out."_

" _Um, yeah," a blushing, smiling bird answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, they're in my room. I'll go get 'em."_

 _He bolted out of the living room, away from the chef, away from the big bear, away from the prince willing to surrender the crown, just for him. As he sought an extra set of lights, he knew only three things: the tears burning his eyes, the sobs swelling inside his chest and Ignis asking Gladiolus: 'how on Eos would I make pumpkin-flavored syrup?'._

* * *

As dreams fell from the sky in clouds of white, Iris smiled.

"Let baby chick know I'll be there quicker than you can blink, Gladdy. And so will everyone else! We'll make sure he has the greatest Christmas ever!"

Just for a moment, he forgot. It was only for a moment, but it was enough.

Just for a moment, he was free. There were no fears to face, no wedding that would take Noctis away. No throne, no coronation that would cause Noctis to disappear. There were only dreams, each one warm, effervescent, bright. Overwhelming. Precious, warm memories forever imprinted on his soul, each one powerful enough to erase his insecurities. Even if it was just for a moment.

Even if it was only a moment, it would always be more than enough.


	11. Author's Finale: Thank you!

December 23rd 2016:

Just when I thought I wouldn't be able to finish this until after Christmas, my supervisor let my team off early. I usually don't get home until incredibly late, but tonight, Christmas angels brought me home much earlier than usual, so I finished my first Final Fantasy XV adventure just in time for the big day.

When this journey began, I had little handle on the characters and their world. I had only watched Ignis' Brotherhood episode and the beginning of Final Fantasy XV on Youtube. The more this journey grew, the more I fell in love with the Sailor Scouts. One particularly adorable Scout wrapping me around his little finger. Learning about the boys and their adventures was an adventure all its own, and still is. If you're familiar with their entire journey, I hope this little fluffy fic gave you at least a little peace of mind. Especially since the events in this story are set right before the events of XV.

I hope my love for the boys came through as clear as day.

The more this story grew, the more I wanted to give Prompto a Christmas he'd never forget, with his home being unbearably lonely before he met the boys and all. If you haven't seen anything about his backstory, in any shape or form, go. Now. Read about it. Watch it. It is what pushed me to write this. That and his unbelievably magical charm. I was also inspired by the magical bank of Prompto-centric stories I found, on archiveofourown and right here, on this very site. I'm having the worst trouble trying to decide whether I want to ship Prompto with Ignis, Noctis or Gladiolus now, thanks to all of the goodness I've read, but at least I was able to finish this with my sanity intact, and the magic of the story intact as well.

Thank you for taking this journey with me and the boys. From the bottom of my heart, I hope you enjoyed every bit of the magic.

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and the happiest of new years!

-Courtney


End file.
